I Never Knew
by Percy's favorite sister
Summary: For years Morgan read books about demi-gods and gods until all of the sudden it bcame her life. What will happen when she finds out not only that the stories are true, but that her whole family and life were lies. Bad summary better one inside! Read pls!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST BOOK SO GO EASY ON ME! I WOULD LOVE IF YOU READ MY BOOK! I NEED TO KNOW WETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE IT! I LOVE READING THESE SO I'D THOUGHT I'D MAKE MY OWN. TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT! REVEIW PLEASE! This takes place 1 year after TLO but as if TLH or SON never happen okay? (but jason Piper and Leo are still there and the councelors of their cabins)**

**disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Just my OCs and Plot!**

***Summary: For years Morgan read stories about the gods and halfbloods, but never thought they could possible be real. What will happten when she not only finds out that the stories and all the people are real, but that her whole life has been a complete lie, starting with her parents and brother. Only her new friends can help her find who she truly is. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: MorganMichael _italics are the narrator's thoughts_

**Morgan:**

For years the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books were my favorite series. I never thought they would be real.

For a while I would dream at night about what it would be like to be a demi-god. My friend Elena and I would even pretend to be half-bloods sometimes. I know, we though it was weird too, but we did it anyway. We would goof around all the time pretending to fight monsters on quests and talk to the gods. I always thought it would be exciting and fun. I never thought I could be so wrong and so right at the same time. I all started around when I was fourteen. I was in class at Immaculata High School. I was a bit scared because I had recently moved to New Jersey from Maryland the previous december and though I had transferred then, I moved mack to my boarding school in maryland instead of going to public school in New Jersey to finish the year with all of my friends before we all went to different high schools. I never had liked public school. I don't know why, it just never stuck me as me. So anyway, here I was walking into homeroom in my new private high school here in Somerville, New Jersey when I saw my two friends Michael and Madison walking in. They were twins and I was glad they were in my homeroom because I didn't really know anybody else having just moved here. I had only just met them a week earlier, since freshman orientation. I didn't really know anyone else at this point. I can be a bit shy at first. I walked up to Michael and Madison. Michael has straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I loved his eyes. He was 6'6" which is a foot taller than me. I especially liked this because not many guys my age were taller than me. He had an amazing six pack and was very athletic. He told me that he played lacrosse, which was awesome seeing as I play lacrosse. I also love to swim and I can hold my breath for almost 4 minutes! In other words he was my dream guy. Madison was just like her brother. They would have been identical twins had they both been the same gender.

"Hey guys!" I said

"Hey Morgan, how was your last week of freedom?" Michael asked? He can be a bit sarcastic sometimes.

"It was good, I guess. How was yours?"

"Great! I beat my game!" He likes video games.

"Good for you ha ha. how about you Mads?"

" It was good I guess, but I didn't really do much, Michael was too busy playing games on his xbox to play lacrosse with me."

"Aw you should have called I would have gladly played with you!"

"I'll remember that next time!" she said.

"Has anyone seen Marie? I thought she was supposed to be in this homeroom as well."

"No" I said. Just then Marie came running in.

"Speak of the devil" Mads laughed.

Marie had long brown hair and calf-brown eyes. She was short and had a funny way of running, almost like she was trotting. Maybe she was a satyr. I laughed at myself in my head for having such a thought. _I_ _am in high school now. No more silly imaginations. these people aren't as crazy as you and Elena used to be. Time to be more mature. _Little did I know how wrong I was.

"Hey guys, have you noticed that all of our names start with 'M'? ha ha I just noticed. Thats kinda funny." I said.

"Thats true I never thought of that!" Marie said.

Just then the bell rang and we were all told to take our seats. Michael just stood there lost in thought and I had to punch him in the shoulder to get his attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael:<strong>

_Flashback:_

_ We were at camp, my sister and I, when we got an iris message from Marie, the satyr. she said that she had found a powerful smelling girl at a school in New Jersey. New Jersey wasn't to far from camp so we decided to take a trip down. We made everyone think that we had applied to the school and were incoming freshman, thanks to the mist, and made our way into orientation. Madison, Marie and I were looking around the room looking for the half-blood when I noticed a girl sitting in the second row all alone. I didn't know why she was all alone because she was stunningly beautiful. She had Straight blonde hair and sea foam green eyes. She had an athletic figure. She seemed to be pretty tall, maybe 5'6" of course I was taller but I am the tallest fourteen year old I know. She wore a t-shirt that said: Chicks with Sticks, We Lax for Life. It had the sleeves cut off so it was like a tank top for athletes. (I play lacrosse and it would be nice to have somebody to play with at camp beside Mads) She wore black skinny jeans, flip flops, an owl ring, and matching owl earrings. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I tapped Marie on the shoulder and asked if she was the girl we were looking for. She nodded yes, so we made our way over to her. I went up and introduced myself._

"_Hi, my name is Michael. This is my sister Madison, but you can call her Mads, and this is our friend Marie."_

"_Hi. I'm Morgan. Do you want to sit with me? I don't know any people here yet."_

"_Sure!" Mads said._

_End of flashback_

I had spaced out after I started talking about video games, and I didn't see Marie walk in. In fact I didn't notice she was in the room until the ball rang and we were told to take our seats. Morgan punched me in my shoulder which took me from my thoughts.

"Ow, what was that for?" _Gods she looks beautiful. she is wearing the uniform like everyone else, but she still had her owl ring on and earrings in._

"The bell rang. Time to take our seats," she said.

"Oh, okay!" We sat down next to each other while our teacher took roll.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'd love to hear what you have to say! But please no bad comments! This is my first book remember! Morgan finds out that she is a half-blood in the next chapter. I don't know when I'll update cause I'm in a lot of AP and honors classes as a freshie so I have a lot of work. In the book most places and a few people like Elena are real... Immaculata is the high school I go to, I did recently move to new jersey from maryland, this book is a lot like my fantasy world. Review please! and favorite!<strong>

**~Percy's Favorite Sister**


	2. Chapter 2

**I STILL NEED TO KNOW WETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE IT! TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT MY STORY! REVEIW PLEASE! This takes place 4 years after TLO but as if TLH never happen, okay? **

**disclaimer: ME: Hey Rick?**

**RICK: Yes? **

**ME: Can I have your rights to the series?**

**RICK: No.**

**ME: Pleasse?**

**RICK: No.**

**ME: I'll fight you for it!**

**RICK: Alright! *rips off shirt to find muscles and a six pack***

**ME: Never mind...**

**Unfortunately I still don't own the series *sigh* oh well Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:MadisonMorgan/Michael:

* * *

><p><strong>Madison:<strong>

"So, tell me about your life?" I asked Morgan as we walked through the hall to first period.

"Well my brother is a sophomore here, and my dad works about 5 minutes away. You already know that I just moved here so you know a lot about me already."

"You don't have a mother or step-mother?" I asked casually though I already knew the answer.

"Yea, My mother is more of a stay at home mom though." _Thats weird_, I thought_, we don't have two mortal parents. I wonder which one isn't real. Probably her father. Maybe non of them know that._

"Cool! I only have one parent, my dad. But I haven't talked to him in a long while."

" Aw, why not?" _Skata, I slipped up._

"Um, long story. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay." We walked into first period which was world history right as the bel rang.

"So class, today we will be learning about ancient Greece!" the teacher said.

Everyone in the class groaned except for Morgan and me who got excited that it was something that we knew.

"I didn't know you knew stuff about Greece." I whispered to Morgan.

"Yea. Mainly myths and stuff like that though I know some words though! You like it too?"

"Yea you could say that. It kinda makes up my life."

"Really? Thats cool! Greek seems to come easy to me, well easier than spanish anyway." I nodded because this made sense to me.

"Me too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan:<strong>

It was a great week! Everything went right. I aced all of my first tests/quizzes,didn't get lost, and most importantly, had my first kiss. even if the night did end a little strangely.

It all started like this:

_Flashback:_

_ Friday morning at school: Cute boy name Bryce comes walking up to me. _

"_Hey you're Morgan right?"_

"_Yupp! Thats me! You are bryce right? You are in my biology class, I think."_

"_Yea. So, um, I was wondering..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Uh, will you go out with me tonight before the football game?"_

"_YES!... Uh I mean yea that sounds good. Pick me up around 6 'cause the game starts at 8"_

"_Okay"_

_-7:45 -_

We were about to leave the restaurant to go to the game when it happened:

"I'm having a great time with you!" I said

"Me too. I'm glad you came with me today."

I'm glad you asked me" I said smiling.

When he leaned in, I almost screamed with joy. His lips were amazing. They were soft and moist but not coated in spit, gross. I was definitely the best kiss I'v ever had.

"eh-hum" the waiter cleared his throat when he came up to the table to give us our change. "You haven't payed your dues," He said in an odd voice, looking right at me.

"What do you mean? I payed for us both," Bryce said. _Aw. _I thought. _Such a gentleman._

"you must pay the price," he said. His eyes seemed to be glowing a bright blue color.

"For what?" I asked nervously.

"Living," and with a snarl, he lunged at me. He would have ripped me to pieces if it weren't for those martial arts classes I've been taking for years. instead, I tried to put him into a head lock, but he exploded into dust. I looked around the room and didn't see Bryce anywhere.

After that nightmare-come-true(get it? like dream-come-true only nightmare-come-true. No? well I found it funny) I didn't want to go to the game all that much, but I had to at least tell Michael about it.

I called Michael as I started walking towards the school. He answered immediately.

"Hey Morgs, whats up?" Morgs was his nickname for me! He's so adorable.

"Um, are you at the school yet?"

"Yea, I'm getting my ticket now why?"

"Something weird just happened and I want to talk about it." I said.

"Okay Mads, Marie, and I will be in the student section call me when you get here. By the way, what happened to _Bryce_? I thought you guys had a _date_ tonight."

_Was it just me or was there some bitterness when he said bryce and date hmmmm._

"Uh, yea we did. Thats kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What do you mea-"

I'll tell you once I get there, I have to go."

I hung up on him because I knew once I started talking I'd start freaking out more, and then people out here would look at me funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael:<strong>

"Oh my gods, Michael you know that this means that she's getting stronger. They aren't even waiting to make sure anymore!" Marie said, "I cant fail! I wont be able to do what I love anymore!"

"I know, Marie, don't worry we'll figure it out." Mads said.

"She's right, right now we need to get her to camp!" I said.

"I'm right here you know!" Morgan said. "What are you guys talking about? I just want to know what happened tonight!"

"I'll explain later come on Morgs," I said.

No!" she said, "Tell me whats happened. I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me whats up."

She was looking at me the whole time. So was everyone else so I assume I'm expected to tell her.

"Well, you know about the greek myths and gods and goddesses,right?" she nodded.

"You mean that its all real like in the Percy Jackson books?" she said

"GODS! I told you! I KNEW he shouldn't have made that book to 'warn' possible half-bloods! It just makes their sent stronger! He just wanted attention from telling people about his 'story'! We will have to have a talk with Chiron about this when we get back to camp! The same thing happened at the beginning of the summer with that girl from maryland! I'm going to get the chariot!" Mads Yelled as she sprinted off.

"Ignore her, she is just mad that we all have just as hard lives as half-bloods and then Percy goes off and makes a book about his adventures. I personally think it was a good idea but mads obviously doesn't."

"oh, well what did she say about a girl from maryla-?"

"I say we continue this talk on the chariot on the way to camp before more monsters show up okay?" marie said pulling her curly brown hair into a pony tail.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL THERES THIS WEEKS CHAPTER! I AM GOING TO MAKE A NORMAL SCHEDULE FOR UPDATING! PROBABLY GOING TO BE EITHER SATURDAYS OR SUNDAYS FROM NOW ON SO YEA! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO HER GODLY PARENT IS? HMMMMM? LOOK BACK AT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AT MICHAEL'S DESCRIPTION OF HER AND PM OR REVIEW YOUR GUESS! I WAS VERY DISAPOINTED AT THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS LAST WEEK!<strong>

**SHOUTOUTS!: only one this week): **

**sir-midget99-thanks for the review! **

**this is a change! I was reading a PM while typing and put the shout out to the wrong person im sooo sorry sir-midget99!**

**REVIEW AND FAVORITE PLEASE!**

**Also, I don't know about you guys, but I am VERY excited about SoN coming out on tuesday! I have it PRE-ORDERED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OHHHHHH KAYYYYY I CANT BELIEVE THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I GOT, 0 ! I WONT UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS! THATS NOT THAT MUCH COME ON GUYS PLEASE!**

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO! unfortunately):**

Chapter 3: Morgan/Percy/Morgan:

**Morgan:**

Camp was even more amazing than I had read about! Michael gave me a tour when we got there. Well not right away because we got there at about 2 AM and I was exhausted so it was actually the next day. But anyway,I saw everything that I had read about it the books, in person! It was incredible! I saw the amphitheater and the swords arena; the cabins and the big house. I thought it was all just a dream and that I would wake up at any minute.

We passed by the stables and I felt the urge to go in. So I did. In there were a lot of different pegasuses (pegasi?). They were all eating or drinking from the throughs, except for one. It was a tall white stallion with a sea-foam green wings, like my eyes, and a blonde mane like my hair, which looked out of place in a place with normal colored pegasi. It was very pretty**(I know pugususes or pegasi or whatever, dont have bright colored wings but it's my fan fic, so I can do what i like)** I walked up to it for some reason, but Michael pulled me back.

"Don't go near that one. She's dangerous."

"Why? What did she do?"

"Lets just say that most people in the infirmary right now are in there because they got to close to her."

The pegasus actually walk up to me a little bit. I walked toward it in return.

"Morgs, please don't I don't want you to get hurt too."

He sounded very worried, but I didn't care at the moment. I reached out and touched her snout. She snorted in return.

"I can't believe it, she actually likes you."

the name tag said Ἀστάρτη which I recognized as star.

"She's pretty" I said.

"She never lets anyone get that close" Michael said still amazed that I'm this close to the pegasus let alone petting it. He, however was almost out of the stables. I decided to take the risk. I had ridden horses before and I figured a pegasus couldn't be any more difficult. I swung my long leg over her back.

"This just screams bad idea, Morgan," Michael said warily.

"Who ever said I was a good girl," I said as Star took off flying.

Flying was an incredible experience. I loved the wind in my hair and the thrill. I love thrill. Every amusement park I went to, I went on the biggest and fastest rides but they never could feel like riding a pegasus! She didn't know how long She rode, but it seemed like no time had passed at all when she finally made her way back to the stables. She saw Michael grooming the other horses waiting for her to return.

"Hey, how was it?" He asked.

"Amazing!"

"Yea I remember when I first got here. I spent most of my time doing archery though. I guess you could say I wasn't surprised when my dad, Apollo, claimed me." He chuckled at the memory.

"I wasn't up there long was I?" I asked just noticing the sun settling over the horizon.

"You were up there most of the day actually. It's about an hour until dinner."

"Wow" was all I could say. "I wonder where my parents think I am right now." I wondered aloud.

"Can't say for sure. I'm not sure if Chiron has manipulated the mist or not. for all we know they could be freaking out."

"Thats a happy thought," I said.

Just then the conch horn blew for the campers to go back to their cabins to wash up before dinner.

"Who knows, maybe you will get claimed tonight. The gods are still keeping to their promise and claiming demigods, but you are fourteen older than most. Hmm. Well I assume your parent will claim you tonight. Do you know if its you dad or your mom?"

"No. I grew up with both parents and a brother. Speaking of which is Gates a half-blood too?" I asked.

"No. He's mortal. Marie could tell just by smelling him on you, which is strange because he is older. I don't know my best guess is that your mom cheated on your step dad with a god and either knew he was a god and told your step-father, knew he was a god and didn't tell your step-father, or knew nothing at all. It's not uncommon." He said.

"Oh." That kinda dampened my mood.

Michael seemed to notice my expression and tried to cheer me up "Well maybe you can meet the legendary Percy Jackson tonight" he said jokingly knowing that I had read his books. "Come on, lets head back to our cabins. I'll see you at dinner." He ran off to the apollo cabin while I jogged to the hermes cabin.

Dinner was amazing! It was Olympian BBQ night. I had me favorite ribs. Mmmmm. After dinner, we all gathered at the amphitheater to sing songs. Chiron officially introduced me as a new camper (even though most people knew from when we came in last night and seeing me around today) and everyone was very nice to me. As the night grew on, I met a lot of new people. I met the Stoll brothers, Katie Gardner, even Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson came up and introduced themselves. They offered for me to sit with them, which was extremely nice. So that was where we were now. All singing songs about the gods and have a good time eating s'mores together. That is, until I got claimed. we were in the middle of one of the songs when someone gasped and then everyone was looking at me. I looked up in time to see the fading symbol above my head, a green trident.

"Well what do you know, dad wasn't kidding when he said he could send his other kids to camp," Percy said jokingly.

"Behold! Morgan Frassetto! Daughter of Poseidon, Earth-shaker and god of the seas!" Chiron said. I was in shock and percy seemed to realized this by looking at my expression.

"Come on, I'll show you our cabin." he said.

**Percy: **

Now, a lot of people think that I would be upset that Poseidon would have another kid besides me, but to tell you the truth, I was almost relieved. Now I didn't have to sleep in the cabin by myself anymore. It would be nice having someone to live with besides myself and sometimes Tyson.

"So, this is our cabin. What do you think?"

"This is amazing!" Morgan said as she walked into the cabin. I showed her the bathroom and a bunk where she could sleep, but instead of putting her things on the bunk, she walked over to one of the braziers in the room and lifted it out of its notch in the wall. it looked heavy so i helped her. We put it by another wall, and she started putting her stuff down in the huge hole in the wall. It was plenty big enough to fit a person because the brazier is so large. It was about the size of a twin bed.

"Are you going to sleep there instead?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yupp, it seems more secluded. I don't know why but I'd like it better than a bunk."

"I won't argue. Come here. theres someone I want you to meet." I said and walked over to the salt water fountain I use for IMing. I grabbed a drachma from my pocket and said, "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Tyson at the underwater forges of olympus" **(if you haven't read SON yet, you wont understand this) **and I threw it in the rainbow. The water shimmered and tyson came into view hammering a sword.

"TYSON!" I yelled so he could hear me.

"Brother! How are you?"

"I'm great Buddy! listen there is someone I want you to meet!" I moved out of the way so morgan could see tyson. "Tyson, this is our sister Morgan!"

"Sister?" Tyson said.

"Yea, I know shocking!" Morgan said, and I laughed.

"Tyson, you should come visit us sometime!" I said.

"Yay! I want to meet new sister! But sadly, right now I must work." He said.

"It's okay buddy! we aren't going anywhere that I know of!" I said.

"Okay! I will work then visit! Yay!" he said and we said our goodbyes then I waved my hand through the image and Tyson was gone.

"There's just one more call I want to make before lights out so if you want to get ready for bed you could just go into the bathroom."

"Okay," she said and walked over to the bathroom. "And Percy?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for being so nice to me, It's a little crazy to understand."

"Don't worry about it, we're family," I said. And I actually meant it.

**Morgan:**

When I came out of the bathroom, Percy was yelling at somebody:

"Why didn't you tell me that I had a sister?" Percy said.

"Because your father thought you two would be too powerful if you stayed together. Just look at what happened with Nico and Bianca or Jason and Thalia!" **(I made it so jason came to camp but he's not from the roman camp, and Leo and Piper are the head councelors of their cabins also just like in the end of TLH) **His mother said.

"But you could have told me!"

"Hey perce, what's wrong?" I said.

"my mother here, failed to tell me that you are not only my half sister, but my real sister."

"WHAT!" I was so shocked.

"Oh morgan, you've grown up so beautifully!" _Our_ mother said.

"W-what?" I was still in shock.

"let me explain, please," She said. "When you were born, Poseidon said that you two were too powerful to be together. I didn't want to let you go but he-he promised you would be safer his way. Your father found a wealthy and kind family for you to grow up with and fooled with the mist to make them think you were really their child so they wouldn't treat you differently from their son. He promised this was for the better and that you two would meet again some day, but I got worried that something bad had happened before you could get to camp because you hadn't gotten there yet. I see I was worried for nothing."

"..." I was speechless. I was never big on showing weakness but this was just too much. Tears stung my eyes and I ran into the bathroom before either of them could see me crying.

"I should go talk to her," I heard percy's muffled voice from the other side of the door. "Goodnight mom."

**OKAY THEN! THERE'S MY CHAPTER THIS WEEK! DID ANYONE READ SON YET? I HAVE! LOVE IT! THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED AND SET MY STORY TO ALERT! PLEASE RnR IT MAKES ME FEEL SPECIAL! AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE THIS CHAPTER I WONT UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER! THATS NOT THAT MUCH COME ON GUYS PLEASE! I MAY NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY IF I DON'T SO REVIEW PLEASE! LONGEST CHAPTER YET! 6 PAGES ON YM MAC!**

**NO SHOUT-OUTS THIS WEEK UNFORTUNATELY): **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYSSS! SO I DIDNT GET 5 REVIEWS BUT I GOT 2 PLUS I LOOKED AT MY STATS AND...DRUMROLL PLEASEEE...**

**Hits:177**

**Reviews:4**

**Favs: 3**

**Alerts:8**

**The hits especially made me happy so I decided to update though I'm sorry it wasn't yesterday I was really busy! R&R! Also, I canged just a few minor details in the other chapters but some people may not even notice so if you get confused with something i write just go back and check but you probably won't so you don't need to bother going back and re-reading or anything. Also, could you guys tell your friends about my story so I could get more reviews/readers? that would be AWESOME!**

**Love ya guys!**

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: PercyMorgan /Elena/Michael:

* * *

><p><strong>Percy:<strong>

"Morgan please come out," I said. I had been trying to get her to come out of the bathroom for an hour now.

"NO!" she yelled, again.

"Please? For me?" I tried.

"No. I don't w-want to come out. H-how could she j-just give me up l-like th-that. Like s-she didn't c-care at a-all," Morgan stuttered.

"Morgan," I said softly. "She didn't want to give you up. You could see that just by looking at her face when I told her you had gotten to camp. Plus, I've never told anyone this, but over the years I would hear her in her room praying to who I assume now was Poseidon, asking that her baby would make it through alright. I never knew what she was talking about because I was perfectly fine, but my guess is, she was talking about you. I would come home from school during winter break or from the park in the summer and find her crying about her poor baby all alone, but the tears would be gone as soon as I walked into the door, and she would have a smile on her face as if nothing was wrong. I tried asking her about it a few times, but just like when I asked about my father, she would brush it off or get teary eye'd so I'd drop the subject."

She sniffled, "Really?"

"Yes," I practically whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan:<strong>

I decided that I should stop feeling sorry for myself and come out. _Be__Strong,_I told myself, _It__'__s__all__in__the__past__and__there__is__nothing__you__can__do__about__it__now._

I stood up and peered into the mirror. my eyes were red and puffy, so I quickly washed my face and walked out to Percy. I walked up to him and noticed our height difference for the first time. I was about 5'6 so I was pretty tall but percy had to be at least 6'2. A good eight inches taller than me. Also, we didn't look too much alike. Sure we both had sea foam green eyes and had an athletic body, but I was bleach blonde and he had jet black hair with that little grey streak. I don't know where the blonde came from because Poseidon has Black hair like Percy and Sally had brown hair. Who knows.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded and then he stepped forward and have me a hug. I was a little surprised at first, but then I hugged him back.

As we broke apart, there was a knock on the door, and Percy went to go check who it was.

Percy opened the door and Michael stepped in, in front a girl who looked very familiar.

"Morgan!" The girl Yelled and then I realized who it was.

"Elena!" I yelled back. It was my best friend from maryland. The one that I pretended the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books were real with. Who knew we'd both end up at Camp Half-Blood after all.

"How are you? I haven't seen you since you moved last December! How's school? Can you believe that we are both here after all? Just like we wanted! it's CRAZY! How was your Summer? Also, It's funny that you got claimed by your dad and I got claimed by Aphrodite just like we used to joke we would. Who knew we'd get our parents right! haha. Have you seen thi-" I cut her off at question #10,000.

"Elena!"

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Shut up!" I said.

"Okay, but you need to tell me everything because I haven't been able to contact you lately. Being here and all."

"Hey morgs, you okay? You seem down." Michael said, seeing my ouffy eyes and downtrodden mood."

"It's a looooong story." I said.

"Well start from the beginning of school and end with why you are all upset." Elena said, still wanting to know every detail of my life.

"Okay. It all started when..." I told her everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena:<strong>

"Holy Aphrodite!" I said when she was done. "Even my Summer/September wasn't that crazy and I was here!"

"Ha-ha very funny. Other than the past three days, my life has not been complicated." she defended.

"I know I'm just kidding! my life has been a bit crazy though! When I got here in July, I had been at the beach in Ocean City when I was attacked and Will Solace and Jason Grace saved me. Me and Will started dating a few weeks ago when he kissed me after capture the flag. He is so sweet. Have you met him yet?"

"Yea he seems nice, and I'm happy you have a boyfriend." Morgan said. Was it just me or was there resentment in her voice?

Just then the conch horn blew signaling curfew.

"Well I have to get back before Piper gets mad at me for not being in the cabin by curfew. See you tomorrow Morgan! Bye Perce!" I said before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael:<strong>

I left shortly after Elena, but not before placing a note in morgan's alcove telling her to meet me by the lake at midnight after Percy is asleep. I wanted to talk to her alone. I was really starting to like her and I wanted to tell her that I had liked her since I first laid eyes on her at the freshman orientation.

**Cliff hanger! I know it is an extremely short chappie. Like half the size of the last one but i did this for three reasons: 1: I like cliffhangers(when I know whats gonna happen at least). 2: It felt right to leave it there(if you are a writer, you know what I'm talking about). and 3:I've been really busy this week/previous week and I wanted to get this chapter up so yeaa! enjoys!**

**R&R! **

**Shoutouts!: **

**Ancharia**

**and Leo-Valdez_is_so_HOT**

**thanks for the reviews guys! keep 'em up!**

**~Percy's Favorite Sister~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE READ!**_

**Hey guys! I know! You hate me! I'm sorry I didn't update last week! I had such a crazy busy week that it wasn't even funny. But I promise I am back on my normal updating schedule. Next Saturday, you will have an update! I don't have school Tuesday and a half day Wednesday (I have every first Wednesday of each month a half day for teachers meetings!) so I'll write then!**

***Disclaimer* **

**Me: Percy will you say it?**

**Percy: Aww do I have to?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Percy: Why?**

**Me: Because I asked you to and you'll do whatever I say?**

**Percy:Fineeee... My Favorite Sister does not own PJO... I do (; **

**Me: Percyyyyyy...**

**Percy: fine even I don't, RR does**

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: MorganMichael/Annabeth/Percy/Morgan:**

**Morgan: **

I went to the beach, just like the note from Michael had said. I had found it on my pillow and waited until Percy was asleep, which took a while because he doesn't really sleep well at night. He fell asleep around 11:30, and I left around 11:45 because I wanted to make sure I didn't get lost which is always possible for me. Of course, because I'm me, I got lost and ended getting to the lake at 12 anyway.

Michael was already there waiting for me.

"Hey," I said. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Uh, Yea come here," He patted the towel he was sitting on, Indicating for me to sit next to him, so I did.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Urm well remember at Lata Living **(thats ****what ****orientation ****is ****called)**when Mads, Marie and I came up and introduced ourselves?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well ever since then, I haven't been able to keep from thinking about you. You are beautiful, and smart, for kelp head's sister especially, and funny, and you have the cutest smile. You love reading even though you are dyslexic, and I don't know how you read english for such long periods of time with your ADHD. Hades, I think you might have been claimed wrong and you are a daughter of Athena! To be honest, I was pissed when I heard you were going on a date with whats-his-name." I was blushing like mad when he said that. "And all I want to do is be with you." Then he leaned in and kissed me.

When he kissed me, I felt a spark that wasn't there when Bryce kissed me. I felt like I was flying! When he pulled away, we gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before he cupped my chin and kissed me more passionately. Soon it turned into a full-out make out session. We talked for hours that night until I eventually fell asleep in Michael's arms. **(idea****goes****to****LVisH)** It was so peaceful, and possibly the best night of my life, minus finding out my mother gave me up, but im not counting that at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael:<strong>

I woke up to the sound of waves and quiet snoring.

Morgan was lying on me, still sound asleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept, like nothing was wrong in the world. For me right now it seemed that way, though I'm not sure about how she feels. What with her mother just telling her that she was given up at birth.

I looked over the horizon and saw the sun rising. It looked beautiful today, and I didn't want Morgs to miss it so I gently shook her shoulder to wake her up and was responded with a slap to my arm. I chuckled.

"Morgs, wake up. Look at the sunrise, its beautiful." I said.

"Not as beautiful as you," She said, still half asleep.

I kissed her forehead and said, "Thank you, but will you please just open you eyes? Also, we have to get moving back to our cabins before everyone starts waking up and wonders where we are."

"Mmm. Five more minutes?" She muttered.

"Nope. How about you open your eyes and then I'll carry you back to your cabin. Okay?" I said.

"Fiiiiiiinnnnee." She said dragging out the word as she said it. Then she opened her beautiful green eyes and sat up to look at me.

"Morning," I said and kissed her nose.

"Morning," She replied groggily.

I got up and carried her back to her cabin as promised. I didn't care because she was petite and my girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth:<strong>

I woke up early to go see Percy. I didn't get to kiss him goodnight the previous night because his half-sister got claimed, and him being a good brother, decided to show her the cabin. So here I was was bright and early walking over to the poseidon cabin to see my boyfriend. I got to the cabin and opened the door carefully so I didn't wake either Percy or Morgan up if they were still sleeping. I walked into percy on my way in.

"Where'd you go- Oh Annabeth! Hey, whats up?" Percy said.

"Percy? What happened?" I stepped into the cabin and closed the door.

"Well last night when I came back to the cabin with Morgan, we found out that she isn't only my half sister but my real sister."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yea. Sally gave her up. At first she was really upset but I thought I managed to calm her down and then Michael and her friend Elena, that girl from maryland, came and they talked for a while. When they left we went to sleep, but when I woke up this morning Morgan wasn't in here."

"What?" I exclaimed… Again.

"We need to go find her." Percy said going for the door, but when he opened it, I saw Michael carrying a sleeping Morgan.

I thought Percy was going to slap Michael, but I guessed that he thought better of it because that would possibly cause for Michael to drop Morgan.

"What the hell man! Where were you guys last night? I thought Morgan ran away or something!"

"Morgan didn't run away last night, so chill dude!" Michael said quietly, placing Morgan on her bed. "We were just by the sea. I wanted to tell her that I liked her okay?"

"Oh. Well in that case if you break her heat I break you. I have fourteen years of brotherly protectiveness to make up for." Percy said with humor.

He eased up remembering when he told me that he like me and I couldn't keep from laughing at his nervousness.

"Did she laugh at you like I did?" I said laughing as I put my arm around Percy's waist.

"Nooooo." Michael said defensively. "We weren't friends as long as you two were."

"Fair enough." I said.

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?" Percy asked.

"Because I didn't want eavesdroppers." Michael said with a snicker.

"Oh, ha-ha very funny. Getting dropped into the lake like we were might have been good for you. Let Morgan test her powers." I said laughing.

"What about my powers?" Morgan asked getting out of bed and walking over to Michael.

"We were talking about throwing you two into the lake like Annabeth and I did when we first started dating," Percy said. "Ya know michael happened to be one of those eavesdroppers and I think he needs some payback." He said with a smirk.

"Yea, no thanks. I think I can live without that." Morgan said.

And with that, Morgan walked into the bathrooms to shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy:<strong>

"I think we should take a visit to mom today," I said to Morgan as we walked to the Big House to talk to Chiron about getting a weapon for her.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that." She said after a few moments.

"She really wants to see you," I said.

"Yea, well I don't know if I want to see a woman who left me with strangers for fourteen years."

"Well, I don't mean to defend her cause she kinda tore us apart, but aside from living with our mom, I think you got the better deal because you got to grow up with a rich family in New Jersey, or Maryland or wherever, and mom and I lived in a small apartment with Smelly Gabe, barely getting by."

"But at lease you had her," Morgan said quietly. We stopped walking and I pulled her into a brotherly hug.

"I know it's hard for you to get used to everything thats happened in the past few days, but at least come for a little while today. Please?" I begged.

"Fine. I'll go for you." She said as we pulled apart from the hug.

"Thank you," I said triumphantly.

We walked into the Big House and went into Chiron's office and asked him if he had a sword or weapon that Morgan could use.

"why yes, child, I do." He pulled out a ring with waves engraved on it. Morgan took the ring from Chiron and examined it.

"δρομέας κύμα, Wave Runner." She said. She put the ring on her finger, and tapped it twice, probably out of instinct, and it instantly turned into a celestial bronze 6" triangle dagger.

"Your father gave it to me years ago, along with Percy's sword." Morgan tapped the hilt twice again and it turned back into a ring on her finger.

"Its beautiful ,Chiron, thank you." Then we got up and left to go to our mothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan:<strong>

Did I want to meet my mom who abandoned me? No. Did I do it for my newfound brother? Yes.

So here were heading up to our mom's apartment. I was wearing typical camp clothes that everyone at camp wears **(look****on****my****profile****for****link****to****see****outfits****for****camp)** and Percy was wearing a CHB shirt and jeans. When we got to the front door, Percy got out his key and unlocked the door letting us in.

"Mom? We are here!" He shouted.

"Percy? Morgan?" Our mother yelled running into the room. When she saw me, she started to cry and she hugged me tightly.

"Hey mom nice to see you too," Percy said sarcastically so our mother would stop hugging me because he knew it was uncomfortable for me to hug the woman. She stopped hugging me and hugged Percy, who hugged her back, unlike me.

"Oh my babies! I'm so glad you two found each other finally." She said.

"I know mom its great. I always wanted a sister!" Percy said. I stayed quiet.

The truth was, I grew up with a bother who thought it was funny to harass me. He would tease me like all older brothers do, but most brothers protect their younger sisters. Though I loved him, he never protected me. I wanted one who stood up for me like Percy did this morning with Michael while I was pretending to be asleep. My fake brother never would.

"So, are you guys hungry? I can make you something to eat." Mom said.

I nodded and percy said, "Sure mom that would be great."

"Okay, Percy, Why don't you show Morgan around the apartment?

"Sure, mom. C'mon, Morgs." We walked down the hall to a room with maroon walls and a beige carpet. It had a four-poster bed and a black side table on either side.

"This is Mom and Paul's room. Paul is at some teacher conference this week, by the way, so he wont be here."

"Thats okay." and we continued to walk down the hall where we came to a room with dark blue walls a desk, and a full-sized bed with dark blue bedding on it. Percy's.

"This is my room." Percy said.

"I like it," I replied.

"Thanks. Come here. There is one more room I want to show you."

"Okay."

The next room over was painted a bright blue on three walls and a deep purple on one. There was a full-sized bed with light blue bedding. There was a dresser too.

"This is the guest room but Mom spent so much time working on it. Making it perfect, that I'm guessing it was supposed to be for you." He said.

"It's exactly how I pictured my dream room." I said.

"Well, If you want, you can move in with us. I'm guessing thats where Mom is getting at."

"Me too, but what about camp and training?" I asked.

"Well I go on the weekends and come back for school. You could just come with me back and fourth."

"I guess that could work. Would I go to Goode with you?"

"Yea. We could make up some story about you being my cousin staying with us or something."

"But I'm not your cousin, I'm your sister. Why don't we tell them the truth. Mom gave me up and I found you guys myself."

"You sure you want that? Goode is a small school and word would get around quick."

"I'm sure." I said curtly.

"Okay. Well lets go tell mom and then we can go back to camp and get our stuff and we can come back tomorrow morning because I still need to do my Headache people call homework before school on Monday." I laughed for the first time in days.

"Okay." I said.

We walked back into the kitchen where Mom was making us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Hey mom, so, I convinced Morgan that she should live with us!" Percy yelled as we walking into the room.

"Oh, rubbish. You didn't convince me of anything. I want to live as normally as possible." I said jokingly. Even though it was true.

"Oh sweetheart! I'm so glad you decided to stay with us. You can go with percy to camp on Friday afternoons and come back on sundays and it will be great!" She exclaimed. Hugging me in the process.

I guess I was happy that I was going to get to know my mom, but she's still a stranger to me, and I'm still pissed that she gave me up but I can get over that in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Guys! So I need to ask a few things! I am going to have them go to school maybe either in the next chapter or the one after it, and I need friends for Morgan and Percy to have at school. I'd prefer mortal, but it could also be a hunter trying to recruit Morgan, a satyr who may not know that Morgan and Percy are half-bloods, or a Half-blood who may not know that they are a half-blood yet. So here is what I need:<strong>

**Name: (first and last)**

**Age: (14-18 Unless hunter)**

**Mortal/Hunter/Satyr/Half-Blood(godly parent?):**

**Description/Personallity**

**Background Info:**

**Anything Else:**

**Also! I have a poll on my profile that I need people to vote on please! It has to do with what will happen next in the story!**

**Shout outs!**

**Ancharia **

**Leo-Valdez-is-so-HOT**

**Dancing in the Minefield**

**Storage-Jar**

**Ilovetoread12398**

**The SonOfApollo**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them up please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I know you hate me! I had the revelations retreat with my school this weekend. We got back Sunday and my weeks are filled with business so I couldn't update 'till today sorry! On with the Story!**

***Disclaimer* Rick Riordan has not yet returned the papers I sent him to sign saying that I own Percy Jackson, so until then, I don't ):**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: MorganPercy**

**Morgan:**

When Percy and I went back to camp, that evening, I went directly to michael to tell him that I will be living with sally and Percy and Paul for a little while. He was a bit upset at first that I wouldn't be staying year-round with him, but he at least understood that I needed to at least give my mom a chance. Percy was right. I could tell in her eyes that she didn't want to give me up, but theirs it was some thing she had to do. For both Percy's and my safety. So I figured I should at least give her the benefit of the doubt. It was the least I could do. Also, I wanted to get to know my long-lost brother a little more than what was published in the books.

So the next day, Percy and I drove home to get ready fro school. We needed to stop at staples first and get some school supplies I would need. I needed the usual things such as pens , placeless, paper, binders, Etc. Go ahead. Call me a loser for being excited about going back to school. Don't get me wrong, I don't like school as much as the next guy, especially with my ADHD and dyslexia, but I kind of like it for two reasons: 1.) It challenges me to work hard because I like feeling good about myself when I am able to read a story or paragraph. I'm always trying to read, and I love it even though it usually gives me a bad headache. Stories tell me that there are crazier things than me. At least I used to think that… now Im not so sure.

**Time Break**

" Percy! Morgan! Get up now if you don't want to be late for school!" I heard mom yell from down the hall of the apartment. I heard Percy groan from the next room over. I wanted to stay in bed longer but I got up because I wanted to make a good first impression, even if I don't look that ay the rest of the year.

I grabbed a blue and black sequin top, a white jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans, my blue hair brush, hair straightener, my make up, and my favorite pair of Tommy Hillfiger flip-flops and went into the bathroom.

20 minutes later, I came out with my hair perfectly straight, my sparkly eyeliner, and my designer clothes. I was glad that I had all of my clothes from my old house. When we found out that I was Sally's daughter, Chiron went to my old house and retrieved all of my things. He manipulated the mist so they forgot all about me. I was upset because I loved them, and they were the people who raised me. Yesterday, I brought most of my things to Sally's so I had everything I needed. I used to be bait of a fashionista. I was almost a little surprised when I wasn't claimed by aphrodite.. Then again, I love sports too much. I may be a prep, and I may love good fashion and designer clothes, but I am a major tomboy. I _**despise**_ skirts and dresses with a burning passion. I may wear a dress to a dance but sometimes no. Besides, other than a few pairs of skinny jeans, some cute tops and sometimes make up, I don't worry about my appearance… except for my hair. No matter what day it is, whats going on, what the weather is like, I will always do my hair. Other than that, this will probably be the first and last time I spend this much time on my outfit, but it is my first day. I wanted to make a good first impression. I walked out of the bathroom to see percy just getting out of bed.

"Percy, you really should get up earlier," I scolded jokingly. "You don't want to be late do you?" I said with a laugh.

"Meh. I'll be out in a minute." He replied tiredly.

I laughed at his laziness and walked into my room. I put my favorite owl earrings in, my cross and my dagger/ring. Other than those three items, I don't like jewelry.I thought about taking off my cross though. I grew up in a deeply catholic family. I went to Catholic school my whole life, my family never missed a Sunday mass, and I ever went anywhere without my cross, but after learning about the gods, I didn't know what to believe anymore. I slipped the cross off of my neck, the one I wore everyday for the past six years, and walked out of my room. Percy came out of the bathroom at the same time and we walked into the kitchen together. Paul and Mom were sitting at the table talking. Paul had come home from his conference thing late last night so I hand't been able to meet him yet.

The look on Paul's face went from concern to relieved to happy. I think mom must have been telling him about me being here. I also had this feeling that when Percy wasn't around and She had been crying about me, she told Paul about having to give me up.

Percy didn't seem to realized anything weird because he walked right over to he counter and put two blue pancakes on a plate and started to dig in with some syrup. I Shyly walked over to the fridge to get some orange juice. Mom and PAul finished talking and Paul stood up and walked over to me.

"Hi. I'm Paul Blofis. We haven't had a chance to meet yet."

"Morgan. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Blofis."

"Oh please." He said waving me off when I said Mr. Blofis. "Call me Paul. I'm your step-father after all."

"Alright."

"Percy, you guys need to get going. Morgan still needs to get her schedule." Mom said.

"Okay, mom. C'mon Morgs. See you at school Paul." Percy yelled the last part halfway out the door. _Oh__sure__now__he__'__s__in__a__hurry._ I thought.

"Bye. And thanks again for everything." I said.

"Oh sweety, you dont have to thank me for anything. I'm you mother." Mom said.

I nodded and walked out the door to percy, who was waiting in the hall for me

* * *

><p>**Time Break**<p>

* * *

><p>We got to the school really early and Percy walked with me into the office to get my schedule. I got it and Percy and I looked at to see what classes I was in:<p>

Homeroom with Mrs. Roulette- 7:55-8:06

1st- Art/Personal Finance- 8:10-8:54

2nd- World History Honors- 8:58-9:42 (sophomores/freshman honors)

3rd- Biology CP- 9:46-10:30 (mainly sophomores)

4th- Spanish 2 CP- 10:34-11:18 (half freshman/half sophomores)

5th-English Honors- 11:22-12:06 (Freshman honors few transfer sophomores)

6th-lunch-12:10-12:54

7th-Geometry Honors- 12:58-1:43 (mainly sophomores honors)

8th- Gym/ Study- 1:48-2:31

**(Actually my schedule. I needed an example.)**

"Okay, how are you _**my**_ sister and you are in all sophomore CP/sophomore honor classes as a freshman?" Percy complained. "Do you not have dyslexia? How come I got the dyslexia?"

"Oh hush. I have dyslexia _and_ ADHD, but I apply myself. I don't want to be let in the dust of the rest of the world. Plus with the other family, they didn't accept any less than this. Even if I did have those disabilities. Gods I'm glad to be out of that place." I said quietly.

Percy pulled me into a tight hug. When I pulled back, I realized I had a tear falling down my face and I wiped it away before anyone could notice.

"C'mon lets get to homeroom." He said

"Okay." So we walked to my homeroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy:<strong>

I walked with Morgan to her homeroom to see if I knew any of the freshman in her homeroom. I know a lot of freshman. Since it was still so early, there were only three people there. I knew one of them. The girl I knew was about 5'4 with blonde hair down to her waist and green eyes. It wasn't like morgan though. Morgans hair is more bleach blonde and her eyes are more of a sea green. Where as the other girl's hair was more a dirty blonde and her eyes were more hazely-green.. The girl's name was Kristen. She was wearing black jeans, a black shirt that said "Just do death", a pair of black combat boots, and a black north face jacket. I didn't recognize the other girls. One was tall with loose brown curls and blue eyes. She had a nice tan. She must have spent the summer near the Caribbean or something. The third girl Was taller and looked a little older. Maybe fifteen. She had dark hair and eyes that were so brown they almost looked was wearing dark-blue skinny jeans and an I hate boys t-shirt with white converse shoes. The girl with curly haired girl wore silvery cargo pants and an off-white shirt that had a bow-and-arrow on it. It looked like something the hunters would wear. I made a mental note to IM Thalia later.

Morgan and I walked over to them.

"Hey Kristen, this is my sister Morgan . She is new here as of today and is in your homeroom." I said to Kristen once we reached them.

"Hey Percy. I didn't know you had a sister." Kristen said. Kristen lived on the second floor of my building so we new each other.

" Neither did we" Morgan and I said at the same time.

The other girls kept glancing at me. I swear I new them from somewhere.

"Who are you friends? I don't think I've seen them around." I said.

"Well considering it's only the second week of school and you are two grades ahead of us, I don't expect you to know everyone." Kristen joked.

"Well not _Everyone_." I joked back.

Kristen laughed. "This is Amy Johansion and Cordelia Jones. They are cousins. Amy is in our homeroom, Morgan, but Cordelia is a sophomore. Cordelia, Amy, Meet Percy and Morgan Jackson." Morgan shuddered next to me at the sound of being called Jackson when she has been called Frassetto her whole life.

Both the girls' eyes widened at the sound of my name. Like they had heard my name before, or they remembered me from somewhere.

"Nice to meet you." Morgan said reaching out her hand. The younger girl wearing the hunting shirt, who must've been Amy, shook her hand first then the older one who must've been Cordelia shook it.

"Pleasure" Cordelia said. The way she talked sounded like she was from the 1600's.

Then it hit me where I had known them from. They were two of Thalia's huntresses.

Hey, _Amy_, Can I speak to you for a minute?" I said.

"I suppose you may." She said. We walked away from the other three girls.

"Licinia Akropolites, what are you guys doing here?" I whispered.

"We are recruiting for lady Artemis and Thalia. Also call me Amy Johansion." She said.

"Why? Whats wrong with Licinia?" I asked?

"It is far too old. It is not good for blending in, you know." She said.

"Who are you trying to recruit, anyway?"

"Three Half bloods and one mortal." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The three half bloods are Kristen, a girl named Crystal Davidson, a girl named Alia Derian, and, as of today, Morgan. The mortal is a girl who I have been watching named Jenny-Katherine Scott."

"Woah. I've known Kristen for years, how did she 1) not get attacked by just being around me mixed with her own smell and 2) not find camp? Also, Morgan has a boyfriend so good luck recruiting her."

"Thank you. And I do not know. I shall be watching all of the girls anyway. Also, you can not tell me what to do, _boy._" She said sharply.

"Whatever lets get back to them." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys thats the chapter! Finally got it up! Sorry!<strong>

**Shout-outs!**

**Ancharia**

**Gaildemigos**

**Ilovetoread12398**

**Storage-Jar**

**AlettatheHunter**

**Leo-Valdes-is-so-HOT**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS PLEASE R&R PLEASURE**

**Story Shout-outs!**

**Silver Arrows and the sea- by AlettatheHunter**

**After All We've Been Through- by Ilovetoread12398 (great story!)**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

***After I added the previous chapter, someone else sent in a character. I went back and simply added her name (Crystal Davidson-half blood)to the girls Cordelia and Amy are recruiting… Just so you know.***

**Hey guys! Okay I know I missed a week, but most of my projects were due this week so I'm (hopefully) back on my normal schedule of Saturday or Sunday…. Maybe….. Anyway! Heres the next chapter. I had a bit of writers block but hopefully it comes out good…. Read on!**

***Disclaimer* I own anything… yet (laughs evilly)**

**Chapter 7: Percy/Morgan/Annabeth/Morgan**

**Percy:**

After I left the girls, I went to my locker where I knew my friend Jesus would be. No. Not Jesus Christ. That would be weird. It is pronounced Hay-suess. Jesus Ascencio. We meet up at my locker everyday because his homeroom is in the other building right next to mine. He's a new student as a sophomore. I quickly found out he's a half-blood and told grover. He said that we should wait until he's ready. Maybe winter break. We didn't know who his father was but we knew it was his father. I became friends with him to protect him, but he really is a good friend. Our other friend walks with us too. His name is Adonis. Again no. Not like The real greek Adonis. Well I suppose He was named after him. Adonis is this attractive sophomore who always wears this dove amulet that he says was given to him from his grandmother, and he is in the same homeroom as Jesus. I know what you're thinking… My friends have some weird names. Trust me. I'm thinking that too.

So as I was walking to my locker, I was thinking about the dance coming up on Friday. I was planing on asking Annabeth last weekend, but I never got around to it because of everything with Morgan. _I__'__ll__IM__her__later_, I thought. I got to my locker and saw Adonis and Jesus talking to these two girls. I knew them. One was Alia Derian. One of the demigods the Hunters were trying to recruit. She had brown hair with blonde streaks in it, and grey eyes. They reminded me of my Annabeth, but Annabeth's eyes were more stormy. I think she was a sophomore. I didn't know who her parent was and I used to think it was Athena because she is so smart, but after meeting Morgan, I wan't so sure anymore. There were a lot of demi-gods at this school, and I'm pretty powerful so I'm surprised we haven't attracted any monsters yet. I was planning on bringing them to camp during winter break. The other was Jenny-Katherine Scott. The mortal girl that the hunters were looking at. She was this blonde girl with freckles and glasses. She was probably one of the nicest girls I know, but once in gym, (we have mixed grade gyms so the seniors, sophomores,juniors, and freshman were all together) some seniors were making fun of her friend because she broke her leg on the stairs and she broke his leg to "show him what it's like." I could see why the hunters wanted her. The girls waved and walked away as I walked up to them.

"Hey guys." I said. "What's up?"

"Jesus just got a date for the dance next Friday. He just asked Alia." Adonis said. _Well__so__much__for__becoming__a__hunter,_ I thought.

"Nice." I said. Giving him a high-five. "What about you Adonis?"

"I think I'm going to ask Kristen." He said.

"She's nice. I just saw her a few minutes ago." I said.

"Who are you bringing Percy?" Jesus asked like he thought I wouldn't be bringing anyone.

"My girlfriend." I said matter-of-factly.

"You have a girlfriend?" Adonis asked. Genuinely surprised.

"Yes. Why is that so hard to understand?" I asked.

"Because according to all the of the girls I know here, you are too good to have a girlfriend." Jesus stated.

"Well maybe for these girls…" I said jokingly. "But no I do have a girlfriend. We met a camp when we here twelve and started dating on my 16th birthday last year." I said.

"Nice Percy." Adonis said.

"Yea. So she is probably coming for the dance along with my sister's new boyfriend."

"Wait who's your sister?" Adonis asked.

"Yea. I thought you said you were an only child." Jesus added.

"Well (1) I never said that. I have a half brother. And (2) we were separated when she was born because our parents were….splitting. My mother couldn't handle us both so Morgan was put up for adoption. I guess you could say she found us last week. It's a loooooooooooong story." I tried to explain.

"Cool story bro. I'm happy for you." Jesus said. "C'mon let's get to homeroom."

"Kay." Adonis and I said at the same time. And we started walking.

**Morgan:**

After my brother left, I continued talking with the girls. Kristen kept trying to convince Amy, Cordelia and I to go to the dance with her next Friday. I really wanted to go. In fact, I was planning on asking MIchael to come from camp to go. _I__'__ll__IM__him__later_. I and Amy, however were a lot more skeptical about going.

"no! I'm not going! It's bad enough we have to deal with _boys_ here in school, but at a_dance?_No way! That's their territory." Amy said.

"C'mon! It's not like I'm going with a boy! I just want to go with friends and have some fun! Please?" Kristen said loudly, which I was coming to realize was her normal volume.

"I'm going!" I said.

"Yay! Morgan's going! It will be fun with just us girls."

"Well actually, I'm planning on going with my boyfriend from this camp we go to."

The word boyfriend got me disgusted looks from Cordelia and Amy.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," They both said.

"Okay…. Well I still think we should all go. Its the first dance of the year!"

"Yea, we will protect you from the hideous boys," Kristen said.

"Well, it mustn't hurt to try," Cordelia said.

"Alright. We are in." Amy said. Just then the warning bell for homeroom rang and the teacher, Mrs. Roulette, came in.

"Well I should go to homeroom. Goodbye girls." Cordelia said.

"Bye," I said.

"Revoir," Kristen said.

"Goodbye," Amy said.

"Okay, class, get into your seats." the teacher said as we sat down.

After the teacher took roll, we were allowed to walk around and talk. You could tell that everyone already had their groups. The populars with the populars, the geeks with the geeks, the band freaks with the band freaks **(no****offense****to****anyone****in****band,****a****lot****of****my****fiends****are)**, I sorta followed Kristen over to her group. She was with the populars. The girls all talked about the dance and what we were going to wear and Th. Boys were talking about who they were gonna ask and more importantly, what football teams won this weekend. until the bell rang for first period. First period, I had Art, and so did Amy so we walked together.

"So Morgan, I know you already know you are a half-blood." Amy said.

"Um, yea, but how did you know?"

"Because how else would you find out you and Percy find out that you are siblings?…. And I had a conversation with him."

"Oh," I laughed.

"So, I'm assuming you've heard of stories from last summer's war and everything that happened?"

"Yea, why?" I asked.

"Well, Cordelia and I are a part of the hunters that fought in that war with the camp. And as anyone can guess, we lost a lot of girls in that fight. How would you like to join the hunt?" I was shocked when she asked me.

"Uh, well I have a boyfriend so at the moment, no. I wouldn't." I stated.

She reached into her silver cargo pants and garbed a card. She handed it to me.

"Call me if you change your mind." She said.

"Okay, I will." I said truthfully.

**Time Break**

The Morning went quickly until 4th period spanish with Mr. Tevar. I swear he doesn't know how to speak english. He tried translating something and by the end he was speaking spanish again. Nobody paid him any attention. There were people talking, eating, and sleeping. Now I love all that, but I didn't know anyone yet so it was really boring to me… I couldn't wait to get out of that classroom. The only good thing that about halfway through class I started talking to this girl Crystal Davidson. She has golden brown hair that goes half-way down her back, She has slightly tan skin She was pretty tall. About 5'5. Almost as tall as my 5'6. She was wearing a long skirt almost down to her ankles, and a cute shirt. Crystal was wearing a necklace with a sun charm on it, but other than that she wasn't wearing any jewelry. She was really nice. I was writing this story I was working on most of the class, but my ADHD didn't like that very much so I started fidgeting and looking around the room. When I looked up, she we reading. The name of the book was MistWood. I asked about it and we started talking. She was awesome. She said she had really bad ADHD which I could relate to. She loves reading and mostly stuff about magic and such like MistWood.. She was adopted. By the end of class, I felt like I had known her for years. She had English next and so did I, so we walked upstairs together. As we walked into the classroom, I realized we were the only ones in the classroom other than the teacher. He was writing on the board so I walked up to him.

"Hello. I'm Morgan Jackson. I'm new here as of today and I'll be in your class. I dropped my Greek book, Annabeth gave me, so I bent down to pick it up.

"Hey Morgan." The voice sounded familiar, and when I looked up I saw Paul, my step-dad.

"Oh, hi Paul. I didn't realize you were my teacher." I said.

"Yes I am. Why don't wait until everyone comes in and then find an empty seat."

"Okay." I said. I opened my book from Annabeth and started trying to understand the greek alphabet as people walked in. When the bell rang, I was happy to see that the empty seat was in the back next to Crystal. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Ugh. I hate English." Crystal said.

"Me too, and it doesn't help that I have dyslexia. It sucks." I said.

"I don't have dyslexia but the stuff we do in here is so boring. It's the same exact stuff we learned in 1st grade. Last time I checked, I know how to write a sentence and I know what a noun is. Plus my ADHD doesn't like boring things." She stated.

"Me neither. I'd rather read."

"Me too." Crystal said.

"But I'm going to a least try and pay attention in this class since Paul is my step-dad."

"Ha-ha. Good joke. Everyone here knows that Mr. Blofis is Percy Jackson's Step-dad." Crystal said.

"Um… I wasn't joking. Paul is my Step-Father and Percy's my brother."

"Really? I didn't know he had a sister." She said accusingly.

"Neither did we! Ha ha. We found out on Saturday!" I laughed

"Really? Thats crazy!"

"I know, but I'm trying not to dwell on it to much."

"I get it," Crystal said.

"Yup. So whats your book about?" I asked interested.

"Its about this girl named Isabel who is the shifter which means she can change forms into animals and has to protect the king and royal family of this kingdom. When she isn't staying in the kingdom, she lives in the forest called Mist Wood. Each time she goes back, she forgets what has happened in the kingdom for some weird reason. Isabel realizes that something is wrong when she cant seem to shift out of her human form and that the soon to be king is hiding something. She tries to get information about the last time she was there from a magician/tutor in the castle. Its really good so far."

"Sounds interesting. I may go away from my comfort zone of mythology and read it." I said.

"Okay class. Lets settle down. Time to start class." I heard Paul say.

"Well time to pay attention as much a my ADHD will allow me." I joked and within a few minutes of learning about how to use pronouns, I opened my book and started studying the greek letters.

It was pretty easy for me actually. I liked being able to actually read something. Before I knew it, the bell rang. I told Paul I would see him at home and Crystal and I went to lunch. Math was after lunch. I always liked math. Probably because its the same everywhere. It came easy to me for some reason. That class passed by quickly and then I looked at my schedule and found that today, I had study hall. I tried to get all of my work done because I wanted to relax after school and IM Michael. When Percy and I got home, I was looking for a drachma when I heard percy talking to Annabeth.

"Unfair. You knew where the Drachmas were!" I said.

He Stuck his tongue out at me then said. "You an go when I'm done."

"Fine" I said and went to go write.

**Annabeth**:

Around 3, I was in the swords arena with Malcolm practicing when I heard someone yell my name. I turned around to see Percy! Well kinda, it was an IM.

"Percy!" I yelled.

"Hey Annabeth. How was your day?"

"it was okay. How was yours?" I said.

"It was okay. I saw Morgan around school a few times. She seems to like it so far. I think she has made quite a few friends which is good."

"Yea. But I could tell she would be okay. She's strong, and she is smart for a seaweed brain." She joked.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny." he said defensively.

"Oh you know I'm kidding."

"Yea I do" He said laughing. "So, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna drive down next Friday and go to a dance with me?" He asked.

"Sure. I'd love to!" I said happily.

"Yay!" He said like a little kid and I laughed at him.

"Okay. So I'll drive down sometime during the week. Is Morgan going?

"Yea. I think she is going to ask Michael."

"Okay that cute. Do you want me to drive him down?"

"Yea. That would be great."

"I need to talk to her. Put her on."

"Kay hang on….MORGAN ANNABETH WANTS YOU!" He yelled down the hall.

"Kay! Coming!" I heard her yell back. A few seconds later, I saw morgan come into the room.

"Hey Annabeth, Whats up?

"You wanna go shopping for dresses for the dance with me?"

"Sure!" She said.

"Okay. I'll come down Tomorrow and we can go after school."

"Okay." She said. " I still need to ask Michael though."

"Okay I'll go get him." I said.

**Morgan: **

After I talked to Michael, Annabeth said it would be cool if a few of my new friends came with us so I asked her to ask Elena to come and next I went to go call some of my friends. I called Kristen, Alia, Jenny-Katherine, and Crystal, then I IMed Amy and Cordelia. They all decided to go! The next day I got up and decided to wear something cute today since I would be seen in public after school. I grabbed a tank top with a heart on it, a pair of skinny jeans, and my purple sneakers along with my make-up and hair straightener and went to get ready. After school, when Annabeth and Elena came to pick us up from school, we went to go to the mall. We were there for at least 3 hours. Each picking out the dress that suits us. I chose a blue strapless dress with a heart-shaped neckline. On the top, it has jewels and sequins then with a blue sash just below the boobs. From there is flows out in blue and yellow layers, making it look almost like it has streaks of green. For shoes I have black sparkly ballet flats. Alia chose a strapless bright rose colored dress with a wrap front. For her shoes, she got some shiny black flats with a twist in front Amy decided to go with a light pink dress with a sash just under the boobs that crosses up and goes into a halter. And a pair of black gladiator sandals. Kristen got a black dress with a wrap front and blue underneath so it looks black with blue tiger stripes, it scrunched up on the bottom and stops about upper to mid thigh. Her shoes are black lace-up ankle high heel boots. Jenny-Katherine got a one shoulder dress that is pink but it looks more red if you ask me. The strap is decorated with a corsage-type flower. Her shoes are black flats with bows on the tops. Cordelia got a strapless red and purple dress bejeweled with jewels and a rouched top. Her shoes were six inch high heels with crossovers. Annabeth chose a dress with a little Greek style to it. It was purple layer wrap dress that crossed in the front like a toga. Her shoes were white greek sandals. Elena chose something that simply screams Elena. IT was a lavender strapless bustier contrast lace and crinoline ruffle dress that only goes to her upper thigh. Her shoes were purple 6-inch heels with a 1.5 inch platform, with black and teal peacock feathers embellished with sparkles. Crystal went with a more old-fashioned look. She got a grey convertible dress that went down to her ankles. She styled it in a one shoulder grecian way. Her shoes were simple white flats. **(Dresses/accessories****are****in****a****link****on****my****profile)**

We were all really excited about our new dresses. We went to go get something to eat in the food court since we had been walking around for hours. While we were standing in line, I fell arms wrap around me. By reflex, I turned to punch the asshole in the face. Good thing I looked before I punched, because I turned to see Michael! Before I could yell at him for sneaking up on me. He kissed me. Good thing for him too.

"Hey!" I said once we separated, pulling him into a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought I wasn't gonna see you until Friday!"

"Annabeth told me that you guys were going dress shopping today and I wanted to surprise you so Annabeth brought me with her. I was at your mom's apartment." He said.

"Aw. You're so sweet. Michael, these are my friends: Kristen, Alia, Crystal, Cordelia, Jenny-Katherine, and Amy. You already know Annabeth and Elena obviously. Guys this is my boyfriend Michael."

After hellos were exchanged and we ate, everyone was getting ready to leave and Michael asked me to hang out.

"Sure! Annabeth, will you take my dress back to the apartment when you go see Percy?" I asked Annabeth.

"Sure Morgan. I'll see you back at the apartment later." We all said goodbye and went our separate ways.

"So what did you have in mind?" I asked while we were walking out.

"I was thinking seeing a movie."

"Okay. What movie?"

"You can choose."

"Hmm… I really want to see Breaking Dawn."

"Sparkly vampires? Well, okay. For you."

"Yay!"

Lets just say we didn't exactly watch the movie. (;

** Okay so theres the chapter… I know its been a while since I updated but to make it up to you, I made it extra long. I have my first swim meet yesterday! And I swam 50 butterfly, 50 butterfly in a relay, 100 freestyle and a 50 freestyle! Yay! (: We won! And on today I'm having a party! Yay! Parties are fun!**

** Story time! So… there are different schedules at my school. We have A-F days. It changes from day to day. Don't ask me why there are six because I don't know. So on A and D days, I have Personal Finance this semester and Health next, on C and E, I have study hall, and on B and F days, I'm supposed to have gym, however if you do a sport(like swimming) you don't take gym and you go to study on gym days. So I have four Study hall days. So, the other day after swimming, I was talking with my mom and I said I love having four study halls. And she goes, When do you go to class! And I was like…. I don't have four every day! Hahaha not too smart. **

**Shout-outs!**

**Leo-Valdez-is-so-HOT**

**Ilovetoread12398**

**AlettatheHunter**

**William Solace**

**Toyner88**

**Obsessed-beyond-reason2001**

**AQUA-TOT**

**ILoveMyBesties**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep 'em up!**

**Story Shout-outs!**

**After All We've Been Through by Ilovetoread12398**

**Silver Arrows and the Sea by AlettatheHunter**

**I Heard That! By Ancharia**

** So guys… Thank you for everyone who sent in a character! I do need one more boy… maybe. I want to know if I portrayed your character as you saw him/ her. If not you can tell me and I'll try and change it in the next chapter. Also, if you sent in a character, I need to know if you want him/ her to have a girlfriend/boyfriend. And/or if you would be opposed or welcome to your GIRL becoming a hunter… I know a few of them I set up with people already, and I could always change that. Let me know, and Then I will need at least one BOY but girls are welcome here's what I need**

**Full name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Satyr/mortal/Demigod:**

**If demigod… godly Parent:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Background info:**

**Yes/No to Bf/Gf:**

**If yes, Preference?:**

**If girl…Yes/No to hunter: **

**Anything else:**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile. Please vote! Voting will be closed when I get a sufficient enough votes to decide.**

**Wow looong A/N…**

**Thanks!**

**~Percy's Favorite Sister~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm trying to actually update every week! Hahaha wish me luck(:**

**So heres this chapter have fun reading! I hope you like it!**

***Disclaimer***

**Rick is being a little (a lot) stubborn with the whole 'giving me the rights' thing… but I'm working on him…. Just you wait…. It will happen… **

**Chapter 8: Morgan/Percy/Morgan:**

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan:<strong>

The rest of the week went by quickly, but at the same time it really dragged on. I was looking forward for the school week to end so I could get back to camp. I couldn't wait to start training. Percy had been showing me a few things after school, but out mom kept getting mad at us. She was really very nice. I was trying to give her a chance. I knew in my heart that she didn't want to give me up. I was just being stubborn, but she has been very patient with me. I was relay cold to her at first and I regret it because she has done nothing but be nice to me. As the week went on, I opened up to her more. I am grateful to have her and I can see why percy loves her so much. She's with Percy and I going to camp all the time which I don't think I would be able to handle for my kids. I would always be worried for them, but I guess being trained is better than not know how to fight a monster when one comes.

Percy and I were on our way to camp. I could wait to get there. I may have only ben there a few days so far but I could already tell that it was just like home for me. All my life I had felt like something was missing and now I think I've found it.

When we got there, Percy and I raced up the hill to Thalia's pine. He won of course. I looked over the hill, I saw just a normal day at camp. In the distance I saw campers climbing the rock wall, riding pegasi, and fighting in the swords arena. I smiled and ran down the hill to my cabin. I quickly put my bag down and ran over to the stables where I knew Michael and my pegasus would be waiting for me.

When I go there, I saw the usual sight. Michael grooming most of the Pegasi except Star. She wouldn't let anyone touch her golden mane or green wings but me, and I liked it that way. Michael didn't see me, but Star did and I quickly told her to keep quiet through my thoughts hoping I could talk to horses like Percy. She quickly quieted down and thought back to me: _yes__milady._ I chose to ignore her calling me milady for the moment and go back to sneaking up on my boyfriend. Once I got to him, I quickly warped my arms around him like he had to me a few days ago at the mall and waited for him to freak out.

"Hey Morgs," He said calmly, turning around. I pouted at not being able to scare him like he scared me the other day, but he kissed the pout away, and gave me a hug.

"Hey. How was the rest of your week? Ya know from what you didn't already tell me." I asked while grabbing a brush and beginning to brush star's mane.

"It was fine. I missed you though." He said.

"Aw. I missed you too." I said. "I'm really excited for the dance on Friday. Are you?"

"Yea I am! I get to show you my awesome moves" And then he proceeded to do some strange dance.

I laughed, "Alright. As long as you don't do anything like _that_ I'm good!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm a great dancer!" Michael said and pouted.

"I'm sure you are, babe." I said, still trying not to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy:<strong>

When Morgan and I got to camp, we went right to our cabin to put our stuff down. Then we parted ways while she went to go see michael in The stables. I went to go see Annabeth in the swords arena. When I got there, I saw her hacking away at a dummy. There was stuffing and armor parts flying everywhere. I couldn't help but smile at my very aggressive girlfriend. I walked over to her, but didn't try to scare her because I learned from experience that if you try to scare her while she has her dagger in her hand, you WILL end up in the infirmary for a week or two. So instead, I did the obvious thing, and challenged her.

"Oh, really seaweed brain. You think you can beat me without warming up first and with me have been practicing all day?" She asked.

"Why yes, I do." I smiled and we began to spar. After about a half-hour I found myself standing over Annabeth's disarmed body with my sword at her throat. I leaned down to her ear.

"I win." I whispered before kissing her temple and helping her up.

"No fair." She pouted.

"How is it unfair? I didn't even jump in the lake before we started!" I protested.

"it just is." Annabeth stated.

"Okay Anna. So what do ya want to do now?" I asked.

"I don't care. We could train… or we could go for a swim." She said.

"Hmm. I think I like the second option." And with that, we ran down to the lake. Hey, It was starting to get cold so we had to swim while we could.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan:<strong>

Michael and I spent most of the weekend together. When we weren't training, we we walking along Long Island Sound, or talking. We did, however have to part ways when he went to do something with Mads and I had my greek lesson with Annabeth.

I have been doing pretty well in greek. I could already read a chapter of this greek book she game me. I was really into it, and I like training, because I like feeling like I had a purpose… even if I didn't know what that purpose is at the moment.

The weekend went by quickly and Percy and I had to go back to school. I wanted to keep in touch with the girls I met. As the week went on, I met a few more people. I met Percy's friends. His one new friend Jake Hallows, keeps trying to ask out Amy but it doesn't work obviously. I keep trying to tell him but he doesn't listen. He just calls me sweetheart then flirts with me a little before going back to work on Amy more. There is this one senior who reminds me of Annabeth in the same way Alia does. Hmm. Well she has apparently been friends with Amy and Cordelia for a while. I think they want her to join the Hunters and I think she may suspect something from them. Who knows. There is this one girl in my math class named Jaina. She is really bold but she keeps to herself at the same time. I hope me and her can be friends. She seems really nice and she LOVES the color lavender. In my Biology class, there is this boy named Declan James. He was shy at first but I've been talking to him and he seems pretty nice. He really likes gardening which is cool. I think him and Jenny-Katherine would be cute together. Hmm maybe something will happen at the dance. Kristen got asked by Percy's Friend Adonis and I heard he's really good-looking so I'm happy for her. I still hope Amy and Cordelia decide to go even though we have dates now. I still think it would be a fun thing to have a group there. Percy told me most of my friends, coincidentally, were half-bloods and the ones that weren't, the hunters wanted if they are girls. If it weren't for Michael, I would join the hunters. I feel like I would have fun with them and they seem really nice, but I really like Michael. So, at the moment, I think I'm going to stick with camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there is the chapter! I know it's really short (I think my shortest) but I needed to get it up and I wanted to get started with the next chapter because I am going to Appalachia with my school's campus ministry. Its the poorest part of america and every six months, my school selects 10-12 people to go and throw them a Christmas party or help build houses. It is starting tomorrow morning and getting back late on Sunday with a 12 hour trip! I'm really excited! But that means I may not be able to update this weekend. I will bring my writing stuff with my but I don't know whenif ill be able to write so it will hopefully be up by Monday or Tuesday! **

**Story Time! When I was younger I almost died when a poisonous spider bit me and so ever since then I have been DEATHLY afraid of spiders (and my "grandma" is the other day, we were decorating the christmas tree (12-10-11)... and I was talking about/ obsessing over the hunger games and I didn't realize there was a spider on me. my ma saw it and her eyes got wide and she was like Cailajaye... don't move... and i was freaked out by now because I didn't know what was happening and she moves the spider and she said really slowly... it was just a spider. and of course I scream and almost knock down the tree while running away. then I was in the kitchen and my brother... being mean and took a fork and dragged it lightly up my shoulder and I FREAKED like the noise that came out of my mouth was NOT human. then I proceeded to cry and almost go into traumatic shock from that so thanks bro!... not.**

**Shoutouts!**


	9. AN VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ STAIGHT AWAY!**

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in like over three months, and I'm soooooo sorry thatit his isn't a chapter, but I'm workit's on it I promise! I am about half way through the chapter and I am having horrible writers block because I don't know where I am go with this story): this next chapter is gonna be the dance and a lot is gonna happen, but I don't know about after that. Also the poll is still up, if you haven't voted, please do so, because there is a tie right now and it could really helP ****Me decide. Where to go with this story. If he becomes a hunter, then I could continue with some of her hunter stuff an what not. If she doesn't then other stuff could happen. So I'm having issues haha (: if you have some ideas, feel free to leave them in reviews! Thanks guys! Also I would be writing right now, but my computer charger decided to stop working all together and it's 80 dollars to get another because I have a Mac -_- so ill get back to you guys on that! Hmm what else?**

**Oh yea! Also, thanks for allll the reviews guys I'm almost at fifty! Tell ya what, if I get 50 reviews befor do update again, Percy and I willgive them a special shout out in the next few chapters, and I'll read their stories and shout out if I haven't already! If I have, they will get a special PM from Percy and annabeth and maybe even Michael andMorgan! All at once haha I don't know! Haha okay!**

**Next: I have another story up called if you could ask them anything what would it be? So check it out! It is also ogood because of computer issues but give it a look and submit a question!**

**Okay guys so in so sorry for not updating in so long, but I've been having some problems lately with everything. My aunt and my grandma had to both have open heart surgery both within a wee. And a half of eachother. Also I brokonion with my boyfriend Christmas eve. Merry fucking Christmas to me/: andmy friend attempted suicide and intruding to comfort him and his family now. There's more but I won't bother you with that now.**

**I doubt any of you are reading this whole thing but whatever. Does anyone ever even read these A/Ns?**

**Okay so this is why you do: review this, then go to my profile and vote, then send me ideas if you have any, then go submit question on my other story. I'll give you guys cookies!**

**And here's a question to review :**

**You can choose one or both!**

**How old do you think I am without looking on my profile, or you dot count if I personally know you. *cough cough* Kristen *cough cough* speaking of kristen, go read her stories! She is die-hard-twi-hard-13**

**Or**

**Are you guys ready for the hunger games movie in 21 days 6 hours 34 minutes 22 seconds! If you havent read the series read them and get back to me(: **

**Or **

**What is you ALLTIME favorite movie and if there is a sentimental reason, why?**

**(ex) mine is either Finding Nemo or Elf because for as long as I can remember, my family has gone to the beach in the summer on a nice might take a projector and a screen and went up to thebeach to watch finding nemo then either thanksgiving, Christmas or both curled on a couch and watched elf. One of the few times a year all thirty of us in new jersey come Rogers ras a family without getting drunk and crazy(:**

**Until then, **

**~Percy's Favorite Sister~**


	10. Chapter 9

***Ducks and hide from readers throwing tomatoes and other questionable items* Oh my gods guys! I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in four months! But like Percy "deadlines just aren't real to me until I'm staring at one in the face." I guess its a family trait. So a lot of crap has been going on in my life within the past two months and its been really stressful. Also, I broke my wrist, and then my computer broke. /: Please don't bail on me, but I'm still trying to figure out where Im going with this story so bear with me please. I promise I will not make you wait a whole four months before the next chapter. I GOT TO 50 REVIEWS! YAY!**

**The 50Th review is!…. PoTtErFaN1999 THANKS SOO MUCH!**

** Okays so I must have been really out of it last time I updated because I forgot all random little details with everything like someone's name altogether O.o then I forgot all the shout-outs and again I was like O.o …. **

**So, Anyway! on with the story!**

***Disclaimer* Do I look like a grown man who published eight, soon to be twelve, books about demigods saving the world? Of course not! You are looking at a computer screen!**

**I Never Knew: Chapter 9: Morgan/**

**Morgan:**

Lately, I have been really happy. I feel at home now that I am back with my brother and my mom and Paul. I used to be a happy person, but I feel I was usually just masking who I really was. Here, I am really being myself. I already have a lot of friends at school and at camp. I can be pretty social and outgoing. I was one of the most popular people in my school last year. Then again, there weren't that many people in the little boarding school I went to.

At camp this past weekend, I had been hanging out with Michael, Annabeth and the Athena cabin working on strategies for capture the flag on Fridays. Nowadays with all of the campers even in the winter we can play every week. I went training with Percy and Elena, and sometimes even Mads. She is usually at archery and I, not surprisingly, am no good at it, but when I do have to go there, she's there so it makes it a little more fun. I was hoping she was going to the dance on Friday but unfortunately she cant.

At school, I had been hanging out with all the people I had met and I saw Percy and the boys around. Amy, Crystal, Jaina, Jenny-Katherine, Declan, Lyf (the senior girl), and I had lunch together so we all sat together. Lyf was new here, and apparently she already is a hunter. She is very discreet about it unlike Amy and Cordelia, who obviously despise boys. She tolerates them, unless they try to flirt with her. So I guess that's why I didn't realize at first. As we were talking and eating during lunch, I noticed Jenny-Katherine and Declan were holding hands under the table. They were cute together. I noticed that Kristen and Adonis had a few classes together despite the fact that Adonis is a sophomore. It was obvious that they liked each other and they were going to the dance together. I think they make a cute couple. They were both good looking, and both had amazing personalities that complimented each other well! It was only a matter of time for both couples.

As the week went on, we all became more and more excited for the dance coming up. By Thursday, people were going crazy. Goode has a lot of dances through the year, but apparently the first and last are the best because the teachers are a lot less strict about dancing and what-not. Michael, Elena (who's bringing Will) and Annabeth were coming tonight and I couldn't wait to see them. The day passed by in a blur. I vaguely remembered sitting in first period art with Amy, second period history with Kristen, third period biology with Lyf and Declan, fourth and fifth periods with Crystal and so on. When the final bell rang, it was all I could do not to run out of the building down to my brother's car. I unfortunately had to wait about five minutes before Percy came leisurely walking out of the school.

"C'mon Perce! They will probably be at the apartment by now!" I yelled as he realized it was Thursday and everyone was coming and was suddenly in a hurry.

"Oh yea! Comin'!" He yelled back. We drove quickly and excitedly home to our friends.

We got there and we spent all night with our friends. It was great. The girls and I all got mani-pedis so we didn't have to tomorrow. The next day, Percy and I got out of school as fast as we could so we could get ready. Annabeth helped me do my hair. We curled it like hers is. Like a princess, and I helped her straighten hers. Elena's long hair was done up in a French twist that because her hair is so long, it ended up having the waterfall effect. It looked gorgeous on her. We got into our dresses and went to go meet up with the boys for dinner before the dance.

We went to Gina's. A little Italian restaurant off of 32nd street. **(completely made up. Couldn't figure out which restaurant in NYC would be good so I made one up.)** We ate a delicious dinner and we decided to get to homecoming.

So the six of us went to the dance in Percy's car. Percy and Annabeth in the front, me and Michael in the middle and Elena and Will in the back. My adrenaline from the excitement of getting ready was gone and I yawned and laid my head on michael's shoulder.

"You tired already? We haven't even gotten to the dance yet!" Michael said.

"I'm just. . . *yawn* taking a cat-nap." I said.

"Well wake up!" he yelled and started tickling me.

"Stop or you'll mess up her hair!" Elena yelled. Typical Aphrodite girl.

"Okay! Okay! I'm awake!" I said laughing.

"Good." Michael said while we pulled into the school. The other girls and guys were already there waiting for us.

"Hey guys!" Kristen said as we got out of the car. "How was dinner?"

"It was good!" Will said. We decided it was about time to go in now we were all here.

The dance was great! Up until it went wrong.

We were just dancing around the room. It was a slow dance and we were all with our dates (except for Lyf, Amy, and, Cordelia. They went off to get something to eat cause they are hunters so they didn't bring dates). I was dancing with Michael and all of the sudden I heard Percy and Annabeth scream from across the room. I look up and Annabeth is on the floor examining a cut in her arm. Though it doesn't exactly look like a cut. It almost looked like a bite mark. Whatever happened puller her arm bands off. If I wasn't awake before, I was now!

I look over and Percy has his sword drawn and he is facing something that I can't because the crowd covers it. I push my way to Annabeth who is starting to get up and pull her knife out of her sheath in the dress that we had to make. I twist my ring twice and my dagger is in my hand. Will and Michael get their sheath and arrows from where they were stashed before the dance. Amy, Cordelia, and Lyf also got their bows. Adonis yanks his dove charm off his necklace and it becomes his sword which I didn't know he had. Kristen just stands their looking shocked along with Declan, Crystal, Jaina, Jenny-Katherine, Jake, Jesus, and the rest of the school who have started to scream and backing out the doors. Elena on the other hand, pulls out her mirror and starts fixing her makeup. As of we would fix whatever it is. Which we probably will.

I look over to where Percy is and now that the crowd is staring to dissipate, I can see it is a dragon. A baby by the looks of him, but definitely older than any dragon I've ever seen. Aka Peleus. The rest of them start to attack but I just stand there. I'm still a little new at this, but eventually I join the fight. It wasn't that difficult with nine of us fighting one baby dragon. While the others were distracting it, I went up and stabbed it in the neck, which seemed to just make it angry.

"Be careful Morgan!" I heard Percy yell.

"I'm trying Perce!" I replied.

I started to fight it off until Annabeth came in invisibly and cut its head off. Once everything calmed down, the little dragon just looked like a big Peleus, which made me sad because I could never dream of hurting the little dragon; he's just too adorable. I could tell the others from camp felt the same way. I needed to distract myself. I walked over to Adonis.

"Not so bad with the fighting there, Adonis. Where'd ya learn to use a greek sword like that?" I asked.

"No where. I didn't even know I could. It was just an instinct. I didn't even know my dove turned into a sword." He put the hilt to his chain and it turned back into a dove charm.

"Let me see that" He handed it to me. "looks like this is from Aphrodite. Elena! Come look at this. Is this something your mom could've given him?" I asked showing her the dove.

"Yea it does. Though she often only gives these to her children who like to fight. There aren't many of us. I think the only one right now at camp would be Piper. You have a mom Adonis?"

"Uh, yea? My mom always talks about her mom who was named Aphrodite though."

Elena looked at me.

"What? His mom probably just made it through her life without dying! Ha-ha. It's not that rare!"

"Thats true. It really isn't that rare. Some people are able to move past camp." Percy said.

"Uh, does someone mind explaining this to us, please?" Kristen said. I forgot that they were there.

"Well, for starters, Kristen, Declan, Crystal, Jaina, and Jesus, you all are demigods. Half-god, half mortal. Just like us *gestures to herself, Percy, Morgan, Will, Elena, and Michael* and Lyf, Cordelia, and Amy, who's real name is Licinia, are in an elite group of maiden hunters under Artemis." Annabeth explained. Their faces were white with shock.

"Adonis, is apparently a mortal who's grandmother was a goddess." She continued. "Jenny-Katherine and Jake, you are mortals, who, if you just saw a dragon here a few minutes ago, have very clear-sighted vision. You can see through the mist, which most cant. Get it?"

There was a chorus if "no"s and "not at all"s through the group. After a few seconds of silence, Percy, Annabeth, Will, Elena, and Michael, and I burt out laughing at their expressions. Which were the equivalent of O.o on a real face.

"Don't worry. You should've seen my face a month ago when I found out! Then I found out I was Percy's sister! It's been crazy!"

"Ha-ha! I loved your face when we told you! You got so excited cause your dreams were coming true but so were your worst nightmares!" Michael said kissing my temple and putting his arm around my waist.

"Yea! Then Mads started a rant about the books! Ha-ha." I said.

"Who?" Jaina said.

"My twin sister." Michael said, "She's back at camp."

"Camp?" Declan said.

"Yes. Camp. Camp Half-blood. The only safe place for people like us." Will said.

"Eh-hem?" Amy said.

"Sorry," Will said sarcastically, "Only safe place for boys like us, the girls could also choose to be a hunter, and eternal maiden hunter for Artemis, goddess of the hunt."

"So thats why you said no to me when I asked you out! I knew you'd never turn me down unless you had to." Jake said moving closer to Amy, who moved farther away from him.

"Yeaaah. Thats why I said no." She said sarcastically.

"Enough of this. We need to get you all to camp." Elena said, getting serious again. "Unfortunately, we can't bring Jenny-Katherine, Jake, and Adonis with us, for you guys are mortal and cannot cross camp boundaries."

"Wait. So I wont be able to see Jen anymore?" Declan said, getting worried about seeing his girlfriend.

"Of course not! You guys can Iris Message, which we'll show you eventually, and you can still see her in the school year, if you leave camp and only come during summer, but right now you need to get some training." Michael said calmingly.

"Oh good. I guess we can go now." He said reluctantly.

**Okay! So I know you guys are VERY pissed at me! To say the least! But I want to thank all the people who stood by me on my little *HUGE* hiatus. So massive thank you to you!**

**Next matter of business: As you probably all know, we can have picture covers for our stories now! I have absolutely NO photo-editing skills, so if anyone would be so kind as to make me a cover for this story and also 'IYCATAWWIB' holy crap why did I make that title so long? Anyway, I will promo you and give you credit.. EVERY chapter(: So please? **

**Shout-outs! (For the last few chapters since I completely forgot!)**

obsessed-beyond-reason2001

AQUA_TOT

ILoveMyBesties

AlettatheHunter

Chenoamisae

Aquamarine girl 35

Ilovetoread12398

Helina Kamryn Sendel

Nico Di Angelo and I eloped

Themalehunter

PercabethVampireWizard

Dimonds1238

TwinkieLover1

Kristen (Die-Hard-Twi-Hard-13)

Maneo in Gloria

Lizaluvsdoggies

PoTtErFaN1999

HeroesofOlympus07

WOW Thats a lot cause it was for three chapters because im a dunce and completely forgot lol

Also, I think im looking for a beta- if you could handle my bizarre updating seclude *AKA not having one*

But next Thursday I start break and I don't have anymore full days cause I have exams so I get out at 11. SO HOPEFULLY I will update more(:

I LOVE YOU GUYS! Xx


End file.
